Crimson Radiance
by animefave1
Summary: This story is split into Arcs. The beginning of each Arc will provide with a summary. Now Accepting OCs! Fairy Tail the guild has disappeared, so a new guild is created...Crimson Radiance...if the two wistful travelers get enough members...that is, and they will create a guild in replace of Fairy Tail...so join them in their adventure (by submitting OC) OC form in first chapter!
1. 1-1: Summoner

**Now Accepting OCs! If you would like to join this story, please fill out the form located at the bottom of this chapter. I am limited on the guild people however can take unlimited villains. **

Summoners Arc

_Summary: _Fairy Tail was considered the strongest guild in Fiore according to the Grand Magic Games. Now within the lands of Magnolia, the home place for Fairy Tail, there lies a group containing of six girls who are said to come from another world. As Fairy Tail gains more pride for being the strongest, they start to grow an ill will towards Fairy Tail. They go as far as attacking the guild, and after that, the members disappeared. The next day a few travelers are interested in creating a guild in replace of Fairy Tail...also to find out who would do such a thing to the strongest guild.

_A dark fate unto him did befall_

_No mind for the world and us all_

_His days became nights_

_And shrouded out lights_

_From his world, as one day I recall_

_Kare ga furi kakaruna katta_

_Watashi kurai unmei sekai ni wa kinishinai to watashitachi no_

_Subete kare hi no yoru ni narimashita_

_Soshite, raito o ofu ni tsutsuma_

_Kare no sekai wa, 1 nichi to shite watashi ga omoi dasu_

**Chapter 1, Part 1: Catastrophe**

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail this year was considered the strongest guild after Natsu and Gajeel beat Sting and Rogue. It was intense, however Fairy Tail took first place. The members all went back with pride lit in their faces, the citizens of Magnolia were beaming with delight, eager to celebrate Fairy Tails firm victory. They celebrated with drinks and games. There was nobody in Magnolia with a sad face, or so the guild and the citizens thought.<p>

Within the lands of Magnolia lies a group of six people. They blend in really well because of Magnolia's large population. They looked up upon Fairy Tail's orange flag consisting of a large white symbol...their guild symbol. It was clear that they did not yet understand the purpose of this large symbol. However they did not like the fact that Fairy Tail kept boasting about their victory. One of these people, a girl with fiery orange hair with layers turned around and left Magnolia, with her five companions on her heels.

One thing was on the orange-haired girl's mind: _I'm going to destroy that guild._

Soon night fell upon the city, the shiny moon illuminating the whole entire city a bright silver. The guild hall stood proud at the top of Magnolia. The girls had used dark blue cloth they had bought recently at a fabric store. They stitched in certain places, eventually turning it into a cloak. Using the idea that each and every one of the Fairy Tail members had the exact same symbol located somewhere on their body, they created their own symbol and equipped themselves with the newly embroidered cloaks. They seldom made any noises at this time.

That night they went toward the guild hall, making sure not to make too much of a clanking sound with their feet hitting the cobble ground. After they reached the entrance, the fiery haired girl went to the front, the other five staying behind her. The girl in front bent her arm so it was on her waist and her fingers entwined around a key. It was a orange key with a slight rainbow glow. She lifted the key up into the air and brought it down, slicing the air. Immediately after this action, there was a rainbow magic circle on the ground. It had those strange symbols almost nobody could read. And then a light went up and eventually formed into a figure, and then diminished, revealing a silver haired girl with glowing red eyes. She had a cape around her as she held on to the hood of it. She held a sword that emitted a pink and orange fiery aura. Another clear thing was that little pink flames floated around her entire body however did not touch her. Her sword was pointed right at the guild hall.

The fiery haired girl went up to the silver haired girl and whispered something the rest could not decipher. However another girl figured it out by reading the movement of her mouth. The silver haired girl nodded and looked back at the other five, telling them to summon the others from her batch. The five girls nodded and lifted up similar looking keys, however all were a different color.

They did the same movement and five other people came in and they moved to the silver haired girl. They all were slayers, so they should have no problem mincing the guild hall to bits and pieces.

One of them, a pirate girl with messy brown hair and blue coat and sea green eyes and had two blades or axes: one was in her right hand next to her, the other was slung around her shoulders. She whispered, "so we have to slice that guild hall?"

The silver-haired girl nodded, "Eve, Orna, Lucca, Yujeh, Ardin...let's go."

The six of the slayers sliced down the guild, creating red, blue, yellow, green, gold and purple glows all over the guild, and then screams were heard, one was feminine the other masculine.

The fiery haired girl was barely able to make out Mirajane, an S-class wizard and the old guy Natsu called Gramps, whom they have heard that he was one of the Ten Saints, whatever that was.

There was an explosion, and all twelve smiled, knowing that Fairy Tail...was no more than fish food.

* * *

><p>When dawn came, the members came in one by one with a happy look on their faces...until they found the guild hall just in ruins. Lucy came in with Natsu, and they just gaped at the ruined guild hall in surprise.<p>

"Wh-Who would do such a thing?" Lucy had horrified eyes and her hands were put over her mouth in horror.

"Don't worry, Lucy." Natsu put his hand on Lucy's shoulder, which calmed her down a bit, "once we find out who it is, we're going to make them regret what they have done to us."

Lucy looked like she was recalling a memory, "this looks just like what Phantom Lord has done to us..." She whispered. Suddenly Mirajane ran up to Natsu and Lucy and said, "we're evacuating, so hurry!"

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other. Cana approached them and said, "we have no time...let's go, Natsu...Lucy..." She walked with a big barrel in her hands. She drank the last bit of wine in the barrel and threw it to the remnants of the guild hall.

Lucy sighed as she grabbed her keys and went with the rest of the guild, their used-to-be happy and proud faces now painted with melancholy and sadness.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, create a guild!? That's crazy! We don't have enough money, and talk about not even having five members yet!" Raelyn lifted her hands up as her companion Abilene shouted. Even Raelyn knew it was pretty much impossible right now, however in the future, she has big faith that it will happen. If she could name her guild, she would name it...maybe...Crimson Radiance. I feel that's a name that would suit people with determination, with a fitting crimson aura clear around their bodies.<p>

"In the future...also I have heard that the strongest guild has been destroyed to bits and pieces. I want to create a guild so we can not only have fun and go on different jobs, but we can also find out who did this, and we'd be famous!" Raelyn replied with a beaming face.

Abilene face-palmed as she replied, "you sure have a great imagination."

"Mm-hmm!" Raelyn replied back.

"Okay, look, Raelyn. First we'll get more people and then get money, and _then _we can think about creating a guild, okay?"

Raelyn simply tilted her head as she replied, "okay."

Even though Abilene has said things like creating a guild is crazy, she now has the slightest feeling that it is possible that they could create a guild...

* * *

><p>OC Form<p>

**Name: **First and Last name are required. Middle name is not required, however you can put it down. Also if you have nicknames, that would be appreciated. If you have a nickname, please put down your full OC name and your nickname.

**Age: **Ages has to be at a minimum of 5 and can go up to the age of 70. The preferred ages are 14 to 30 however any age is fine with me.

**Personality: **Some of you guys may know of the Dere system. This contains of Tsundere, Yandere, Kuudere and Dandere. If you know their meanings, you can put the one down that fits you the most with maybe a few things about your OC personality that you would like me to know

**Appearance: **I know people change their clothes but just do something like your skin tone, your hair color and the hair style your OC usually puts it in. If you have an outfit, that's great! Provide a description of what your OC looks like and I'm fine with it.

**Magic: **I can take up to 5 Dragon Slayers and 3 God Slayers. Any magic is fine, you can be creative with yourself too and do a funny type of magic that nobody else would think. I can also take up to 10 Celestial Magicians at maximum. If you choose Celestial magic, please tell me the Spirits you own and if you can a brief description of the key.

**Equipment/Weapon: **If your weapon is your hands, just say it's your hands however if you have a weapon like a sword, katana, staff, or something, then put it down!

**History: **The past of your OC. It can be rough, or it can be aristocratic past however I'll need it for somewhere in the story! Thanks

**Guild Member/Villain/Villain-Turn-Good: **I'm limited on Guild Members, and I'm totally open to Villains. As for Villain-Turn-Good, you'll have to tell me if you want to turn good and still be a major character in the story or just a secondary and/or minor character. Some people prefer still being major characters, others not so much. Note that if your a Villain, you probably won't appear for quite a while and once you do, after the Arc ends, you won't appear again, however an Arc lasts quite a while, so you'll be in the story for quite a while. If your a Villain-Turn-Good, then it's the same with Villain for first appearance however you'll appear in every Arc once or twice or a few times. Guild members will appear pretty early and will appear in most likely appear in every other chapter, if not every chapter.

**Type of Person OC Likes: **Can range from he/she doesn't like anybody to he/she likes a certain person, it can't be a Fairy Tail member, sorry. Just describe what type of person he/she likes.

**Other: **If I missed something, now's the time to say it!

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - <strong>So this story is supposed to be split into Arcs. Fairy Tail x whatever game/anime. This is a crossover with a game called Brave Frontier that is for free for iOS and Android devices. Sometimes it won't be a crossover, just a dark guild if I get enough villains :D

_Abilene _means 'born on the grass.'

_Raelyn _means 'happy; excited; energetic.'

Anyhow, this chapter was a prologue of this Arc, so that's why it's short. It'll be longer on the next chapter, I promise!

Until then, bye guys!


	2. 1-2: The Girl from the Future

**Chapter 1, Part 2: Girl from the Future**

_Thank you, Duskzilla, for submitting an OC._

* * *

><p>Abilene slowly made her way toward Magnolia, prepared for her eyes to see the worst event that could have happened in maybe all of history: the ruin of the strongest guild in Fiore according to the Grand Magic Games (which were held once every year to identify the strongest guild.), Fairy Tail. The famous quote by Master Makarov that was passed down from master to master starting all from the founder of Fairy Tail: Mavis Vermillion, who was now a ghost that could only be seen by those bearing the Fairy Tail mark. It was one of Abilene and Raelyn's favorite quotes: "Do fairies actually have wings? That, we'll never know. However that's why it's an eternal mystery. An eternal adventure." That is also the part where Raelyn was inspired to create a guild. Raelyn had told Abilene that if she could create a guild, she would name it Crimson Radiance, because everybody has determination, and if they have enough, they'll glow majestically and faithfully a crimson color on the inside and they can overcome any challenge, any burden. After all, she claims that everybody has a Crimson Radiance within them...who knows?<p>

After heading to Magnolia, the two girls were instantly greeted with lugubrious faces. Not one was marked with happiness, and the sky seemed to reveal a not-so-happy mood. It seemed ghastly, in fact, ready for a tempest. Tempests were one of an adventurer's hardships. However if you know how to deal with it, it shouldn't be that hard, really. They made their way toward the ruins of Fairy Tail and one of the citizens approached them in a calmly manner and quietly said, "are you here to grieve for the strongest guild, Fairy Tail?" The woman asked.

Abilene tilted her head in curiosity as she replied, "'grieve for the guild?'" She looked at the woman, "what happened to the guild anyways?" Abilene had wondered that, yes, they have heard of the rumors about Fairy Tail being minced, but they haven't heard about what actually happened that made the guild into cat food. On top of that, the question that really bothered Abilene was: who would do such a thing to the strongest guild to Fiore? Usually they were treated with pride. Maybe it's someone who was idiotic and just attacked the guild. Maybe it was someone who just had an ill will towards Fairy Tail. However it will probably never be known...maybe until another guild is in replace of Fairy Tail to find out who would do such a thing.

"Nobody knows...however a bunch of theories have been proposed." The lady replied.

Abilene and Raelyn glanced at each other and Raelyn then said, "oh! Look at the time, we have other stuff to do, it was nice talking to you!" They hurried back out of Magnolia to prevent such a gloomy city. They thought that this city was supposed to be glittering and happy and busy, with shiny cobble streets, tall buildings that were a little shorter than skyscrapers, the glittering river filled with fishing boats and the people passing by, with smiles all plastered on their faces. They thought it would be a cheerful society.

After the two travelers made their way into the forest, they heard rustling in the bushes. At first they thought it was just animals scurrying to find their homes, however, after they realized that everywhere they went, the rustling was always near them. They didn't know if this was some kind of superstition, so Abilene whispered to Raelyn, "you stay here, I'll go find out what this really is about." Abilene cautiously made her way toward the rustling and then she was ambushed. A figure appeared and tried to kick Abilene in the stomach, to no avail, as Abilene had quick reflexes and she barely managed to dodge the surprise attack.

Raelyn tried prompting the girl whom appeared before them by saying, "h-hold up, keep your pants on, we're only solitary people who are traveling trying to create a guild...no need to fret, jeez."

The girl seemed to widen her eyes at the mention of the word 'guild.' She then muttered something to herself before glaring at us and she lifted her hands and summoned a staff with a shining blue orb located at the top of her staff. She lifted her staff and shouted, "Inferno Devastation." She sliced the air with her staff as the sky started turning ash grey and it started to glow. Once it did, huge fire balls started falling down had a increasing speedy rate. Abilene managed to dodge some of them, however the last one hit Abilene, scraping and burning her arm. Raelyn dodged only a few before being cut and burned almost everywhere around her body.

The girl narrowed her eyes. She backed away and the fire balls stopped and it went back to a tranquil manner...or so they thought. She then lifted her staff again and the orb located at the top seemed to glow a menacing purple color and she shouted another spell name, seemingly to symbolize darkness: "Mirrors of Darkness." Soon after casting this spell, Abilene noticed balls of dark energy coming from all directions, like a reflection. She took the attack head-on, rather astonished by the power put into it.

Abilene heard Raelyn's voice in the midst of the dark explosions. She said, "stop this...please..."

Abilene looked at the girl, who Abilene noticed that she had changed her outfit: she now wore a what looked like a red and black dragon-based helmet, a red and orange scarf that symbolized a dragon tail. Abilene liked that part where the red and orange blends together as it changes color. She wore red and white gloves with silver sharp claws which shined on us with the sun's beams hitting the metal claws. Also wings sprouted from her back. They were dragon wings, and the inner most part seemed red, however as it went out, it started turning an orange (like the sun) color. Raelyn gaped at her as she glared at the two travelers with dagger scarlet red glares. She then spoke to Abilene and Raelyn (for once). "So you are the ones."

Raelyn and Abilene looked at each other as they were now curious about what they were the ones to do. Black magic? No...maybe destruction? They would never do that, though. So what could it be. Abilene then stated, "we didn't do anything."

"You'll affect the future in a bad way so I'm going to kill you." She glared at the two girls with anger clear on her face.

_Affect the future...in a bad way? Us...?_

She lifted her hands as a fiery red ball appeared. Abilene squinted at the light. They couldn't do anything now, as this girl had Take Over Magic, a type of magic that allows the user to requip different armors. It's pretty cool, however it can drain your magical power easily if you use it too much, so not many people choose to have requip magic.

Suddenly shurikens came into the scene. It was aiming right at the girl, and a spark of hope flared inside Abilene, only for that spark to fade, because the girl simply blocked the shurikens with her claws. However more shurkens came this time aimed for her legs, and she wasn't fast enough, so it cut her. Due to pain and/or blood loss, she fell to her knees and gasped in surprise and pain at the same time.

Raelyn scooted close to me and grabbed my arm, hoping for security. Even though the dragon girl was now on her knees and injured, it would very much be possible that the person who threw the shurikens is after them.

Soon Abilene sensed someone staring at her back...it's not like daggers, but it's not that pleasant stare, it felt like you would shiver at it's coldness. It was sharp and cold at the same time.

Abilene turned around to see a girl with short black hair and she had flower ornaments in her hair. She wore a purple kimono with a gold rimming and flower decorations at the bottom of her kimono. She wore those sandals traditional Japanese people wore. Another notable thing was that she had bladed wings...they were purple, and they were scary. She had bloody red eyes that showed everything but sadness. In fact she was laughing...no it's not the type you laugh in comedy plays, it's one like a total maniac. Soon after a figure behind her with a key in her right hand touched the girl who was laughing on the shoulder and a rainbow magic circle appeared below the kimono girl's feet as she disappeared in a white glow. Is this girl (who was covered in a dark blue cloak so Abilene couldn't distinguish her features) a Celestial Spirit Magician?

That could be very possible, as she uses keys to summon people. However she looked at me with hard silver eyes before leaving without saying a word. Abilene quietly said, "let's help that dragon girl."

"I thought she was our enemy, though." Raelyn retorted, "I say...just to be safe, just leave her be. She doesn't need our help anyways, and there's no way we can help her." Raelyn sighed after she realized that she was holding her breath during the battle.

Abilene smiled as she reached her hand toward the girl. "My name is Abilene, and this is my friend, Raelyn."

The girl inspected Abilene's outstretched hand for a few seconds before slapping it away, much to Abilene and Raelyn's surprise. The girl coldly said, "my name is Lin. To be honest, I don't even know why I'm introducing myself to the people who are going to cause disaster to this world in the future."

"Hold on, how do you know about what's going to happen in the future."

"Because I come from the future, any problem with that?" Lin asked in a calm and collected voice.

Abilene and Raelyn looked at each other in surprise. A person who comes from the future would fascinate them, sure. But seeing that girl right in front of their eyes...it must be a miracle.

Someone broke the two girls' reverie, and so they turned to the source, only to see a girl. She had blue hair pulled into a ponytail. She had on a blue top that only covered her breasts before her lower part of her upper part of her body was covered in cold armor. She wore a blue skirt...or something, with gold rimming and purple jewels hanging from the bottom. She wore blue shoes with golden bottom. Also her eyes were covered with a black mask with a pink jewel implanted in the dead center and the black mask was decorated with a gold grooving or something. In her right hand she held a sword that emitted a bluish aura and on her left hand was a floating scale made out of gold with blue light emitting from the scale. Also a yellow glow seemed to sit on the bowls on the scale. The same remaining yellow glow surrounded her, as if trying to trap her in. Behind her was a great blue shape probably made of ice and a blue glow came from the ground surrounding her feet.

She said nothing as she lifted her scales and ran toward us at godlike speed and slashed her sword across Lin's chest. Lin gasped as she fell, grasping her chest. Despite all the blood loss, Lin managed to ask, "who are you?"

The masked girl grimaced as she replied, "Tesura." She then attacked again, "even if I gave you my name, you're going to die." She kept stabbing...or trying to stab Lin until she gave up and backed away, seeming rather impressed. Abilene could tell from the way that the girl's mouth was slightly open.

That's when Abilene thought to herself:

_Lin would be a good addition if we were to create a guild..._

When Abilene broke out of my thoughts, she saw Tesura gone and Lin looking around, still grasping her chest. I then asked, "wanna join us?"

Lin looked up and thought for a while, and her answer was...

* * *

><p>"So even Tesura was able to defeat those three...even though she's at her max power. The sphere is supposed to double attack, defense, and recovery." A girl with black braids and one green eye and one blue eye stated. She was stroking her chin.<p>

"If they were normal people, then Kikuri would've easily been able beat them in a sea of blood..." Another girl also with black hair tied in a ponytail and steely silver eyes shook her head.

A fiery orange haired girl stated, "that's fine...Nora, Acantha, let's try Maxwell and Cardes...maybe they can do it. After all, all the rest were humans."

They nodded and summoned two of the strongest units of history:

Creator Maxwell and Cardes the Malevolent, two of the most powerful Fallen Gods of Grand Gaia.

They smirked and said, "leave it to us. We'll slaughter those lowly humans." Maxwell laughed excitedly while Cardes was still smirking with a somewhat eager look on his face.

"Good. Do what you want with them." Acantha said.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - <strong>Spell name source: Seventh Sanctum Spell Generator.

_Acantha _means sharp pointed or thorned.

Anyway someone asked if this was Brave Frontier x Fairy Tail. Yes...it is. I've been a fan of that game for quite a while now. And so, you'll find out the answer to Abilene's question in the next chapter. (Yes...I do cliffhangers, and 90-percent of the people I know do cliffhangers.)

Thank you for reading, Favorite, Follow, and Review. Also if you're interested, then submit an OC and I'll take you in.

Bye-bye (also if you were not added in this chapter, don't worry I'll add you somewhere in the later chapter. By the way, next chapter is going to be one of the most interesting chapters...I'm not telling how though hehe.


	3. 1-3: Pure Chaos

**Chapter 1, Part 3: Pure Chaos**

_Excuse grammatical errors in the previous chapter; I sometimes have a habit of writing in first-person_

_There will be an OC in the next chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>Abilene's POV<strong>

I smiled as I waited for the answer to my question.

The answer seemed to be at the tip of Lin's tongue, but the answer was still stuck. After a few seconds of complete silence with the exception of birds chirping and the leaves swaying in the afternoon breeze, Lin quietly replied, "S-sure..."

She looked away, her crimson eyes glittering with doubt about whether she should trust us or not. However, with a shaky hand, she lifted it up and gently placed it on mine, helping me up.

I quietly cheered to myself however, it was loud enough so Lin could hear too,"Yes!" I said with a smile on my face.

Lin looked away while blushing a tiny bit before saying, "It's not like I _wanted _to come with you...I'm just coming with you so I can see whether or not you're really the people."

I smiled a little before saying, "If we are the people, then feel free to kill us."

We then walked with Lin lingering around before following, keeping her distance between Raelyn and I. She seemed cautious of her surroundings, actually I was not that surprised, since she had come from the future...which technically would make her older than her, as this was the _'past'_ for her and the_ 'present'_ for me, so it would only make sense that seeing the past would be such a fascinating topic.

Soon the sun set and the moon rose, illuminating the grass a steely and shiny silver which caused me to have the temptation to stay here like this forever and ever, however night never lasted forever.

Lin, during the moment the moon rose at it's peak, looked extremely alert before saying, "Someone's behind us," turning around.

Raelyn and I turned around a few seconds later and looked. We didn't see or hear anything that showed any sign of anyone being in the bushes...or following us.

"Are you sure-" Raelyn started asking timidly.

Raelyn was cut off by Lin who interrupted, "Yes. And they're not humans...their not mages either."

She relaxed a bit as she looked out into the lush forest. As far as I knew, no one was there, and if there was, then they must have some really good stealth skills, which not many people I knew possessed.

_'Was there light behind me? It looked brighter than the moon's illumination shine.'_ I thought.

So I turned around to confirm my theory of the blinding light, to see no one...or so I thought.

Soon, a silver and sharp looking spear tried to stab me in the chest with a white and blue energy on the tip of the spear.

I managed to dodge the spear, however when the spear hit the ground the energy spread out and hit me, causing cuts and scrapes on my arms and legs.

I winced from the stinging but kept looking alertly for the wielder of this enhanced spear.

Soon, a figure came in from behind me, "Boo." she said.

I squeaked in surprise as I turned around. I saw was a girl...and she was...laughing.

The girl continued, "That was hilarious, I didn't know humans could be so sensitive." she snickered, trying to restrain herself from having a laugh attack.

After recovering from the shock, I inspected her features. The girl had silver hair with blood red tips. She wore a black (dress?) shirt with golden designs and patterns. She also wore a sky blue skirt that covered her shoes and in her right hand she held the end of the huge spear that was aimed at me. Blue substances lingered around the end of the spear and around both the girl and me.

The most intimidating part about her though was when she was riding on a light pink ball with gold bars surrounding the pink ball, making it hard to see. Somewhere behind her was a yellow ball with a golden cross (like the cross in church) that stuck out from the ball.

She had fancy designs behind her back; a gold circle behind her that hovered over her, there was also a chain above her where blue and yellow jewels hung. On the left of her was angel wings the color of wild blueberry juice and a green ball was visible between her spear and her angel wing. Above the yellow circle was a small dragon the same color as the angel wings. Her sclera of her eyes were black and she had gold irises.

"Who are you?" I asked firmly, recovering from the shock.

I had never seen someone this intimidating for a while now, the girl I was facing is beyond human.

She looked like a monster in a human form.

She smiled back like a innocent little girl as she replied, "There's no point in telling you."

She said this menacingly, which clearly shows a mixed message. Looking like an innocent little girl and saying things menacingly don't really match together.

I replied, trying to get her away from me without using any magic, because I don't feel like hurting her, I guess, "Just back off then if you're not going to tell me your name, it isn't that hard just saying one word and that's your name?" I added an insult mocking her, or just I was mad?

"Li-ttle. Ki-d." I stuck my tongue out.

This seemed to make the girl mad, since she pouted and she lifted her spear, ready to bring it down on me, when a voice sounded behind her "Maxwell."

Maxwell turned around to look at her companion...or brother?

Well they do look similar, since they both have silver hair and black sclera with yellow eyes. Except the fact that the boy's skin tone was a lot paler than Maxwell's, and his arms was replaced with huge monstrous green ones. There was a giant creature on his back that looked like a demon with all the dark energy that was around him... he also didn't...have any clothes on...just silver metal things to cover his chest and the same silver things went down to his legs.

I backed away, because he was seriously twice as intimidating as Maxwell.

Maxwell pouted as she said, "And I was just about to kill this girl."

"That's a human," the boy replied, "We'll leave till later. For now, we've got other things to do, Creator Maxwell."

"Hmph," Maxwell replied.

She turned to me, shooting me dagger glares and continued, "You're lucky this time, human, however, I will not let a sliver of your soul remain in this world."

She turned around and said, "Let's go, Cardes."

Cardes looked at me and smirked, "Consider yourself lucky, little human, because next time, you're going to be killed."

He turned around and followed Maxwell.

His words repeated in my head over and over;

_'Next time, you're going to be killed...I don't want to...I want to live!'_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Abilene and Raelyn then separated to find Maxwell and Cardes plan and what they intended to do. Raelyn could use a little bit of magic, was not mastered yet, however it was good enough for her to be able to defend herself.

Raelyn walked slowly, alert of her surroundings, after all, she had seen them, they moved so fast that it seemed as though they just appeared right in front of Abilene.

Raelyn shivered at the thought of being killed by Maxwell or Cardes. Raelyn was actually more supportive than offensive. In other words, Raelyn can heal and boost power and defense better than physically attacking her opponents with magic. However, Abilene, who was the opposite, taught her offensive spells for self-defense.

Suddenly there was a blinding light, more blinding than normal lamppost lights. Raelyn quickly lifted her hands up, prepared to use any magic.

She waited until Maxwell came out. Maxwell looked at Raelyn with a surprised look on her face before she laughed,"That pose of yours if funny, trying to protect yourself?"

Raelyn replied, "Is there a problem with that? Humans want to live while they can."

Raelyn decided to put up a defensive spell, since she had a bad feeling that Maxwell will just attack and worst case scenario, if Raelyn isn't careful enough, she'll get killed by Maxwell.

Raelyn whispered, "Crystal of Silver."

A steely silver magic circle appeared on Raelyn's hand and soon formed a invisible silver and crystal combined barrier around. Maxwell smirked, which Raelyn didn't get.

She heard Maxwell say, "I see you're supportive, but the only way to defeat me is to use offense."

Maxwell lifted her spear and before bringing it down, shouting, "Endless!"

She threw her spear to the ground and a blinding light formed, and Raelyn felt the light cutting her. It lasted a long time, it was more than thirty seconds before the light diminished she found herself with scrapes and cuts, and her clothes were ripped, not to shreds, however it was ripped enough that she'll need to get new clothes.

The crystal and silver barrier must have worked well because she had a feeling that if she didn't put up a barrier, she would have been minced. Maxwell also looked surprised at maybe how strong the barrier actually was.

Raelyn took this opportunity to attack while she could.

She shouted a spell Abilene had taught her,"Lance of Crystal!"

She felt crystal material form into a lance and she threw it, "Max speed!"

It increased speed by the second and it stabbed Maxwell, causing her to cough blood.

Raelyn whispered, "Just know it was for self-defense."

She left Maxwell clutching her chest and coughing up blood, Raelyn left the battlefield with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - <strong>I would like to thank Echo of the Stormy Night for beta reading my story! Also the battle between Cardes and Abilene will be in the next chapter. I would appreciate it if you guys would also tell me whether or not you would like the six villains right now to help Ablene, Lin and the others that will appear. I'm just wondering. Also if you guys are interested in this story and haven't submitted an OC yet, submit one, and you're in! Thank you for reading!


	4. 1-4: Trashes (Short Chap)

**Chapter 1, Part 4 (Short): Trashes **

_Thank you, deadlywaterblade, for submitting an OC_

* * *

><p><strong>Maxwell P.O.V.<strong>

I had no idea a human could easily beat me. I have been embarrassed before, but I have never been embarrassed as to be defeated by a lowly human. That girl is really getting on my nerve. Just thinking about her makes me want to throw up. I felt the pain soon start up again, and I coughed out more blood. Gods aren't able to die easily, unless they have been stabbed multiple times in the body. I have a feeling that the human knew this, but the question was in my head: Why didn't she kill me? Maybe it was for mercy...hold on, I don't need a human's pity! What am I? An idiot?

I tried to rise to my feet with the support of the tree behind me. After I rose out, I felt a warm, sticky liquid cover my stomach: blood. Such a yucky substance, sometimes I wonder why blood even exists. It gives me chills even now. After gritting my teeth to ignore the pain, I finally managed to rise to my feet. My vision started to get blurry as I dropped down to my knees, almost fainting, until a voice sounded in front of me: "are you alright?" It was another girl, however I could feel she had more magical power.

After I got clear eyesight again (gods and goddesses have enhanced eyesight and sometimes even enhanced hearing) I looked up. I saw a girl with black hair pulled into a rather high ponytail, and I couldn't see her eyes due to her bangs which covered them. She had a light blue shirt and medium length white shorts. She wore black boots with not really high heels. I also noticed on her wrist was a bracelet that changed color every once in a while. In her right hand she held a sheathed sword with a white hilt the color of snow. I looked at her hand which was outstretched. However, instead of taking her hand I slapped it away and shouted, "I don't need your pity!"

The girl widened her eyes in surprise before she laughed. She replied, "I wasn't really trying to pity you, I was just trying to help you up, because it looks like you've opened that wound up bad." She pointed at my stomach.

I followed her finger down to my bloody stomach to see the wound was about to heal, but then I opened it up again. I sighed and said, "I'm fine, no need to worry so much."

"Nobody, including you, can not stop me from worrying about an open wound like that, and if it gets infected, it's not going to be too pleasant for you or your companion...what was his name...Cardes?" The girl was recalling a memory by the looks of it.

"Cardes?" I replied, "Since when did you run into him?" I asked. This girl was somehow really catching my interest now.

The girl replied, "I ran into him with a girl battling him, since that girl kind of had a hard time, I decided to help her a little bit." Her eyes then lit up as she continued, "My name is Vivian. Vivian Pham. I specialize in wind magic, nice to meet you!"

So this girl was an enemy. I grabbed my spear and threw it towards her. Anybody who defies Cardes is always my enemy, and I am going to eliminate this girl...Vivian was her name? Whatever, it's not like I need to know this girl's name, because she's going to be dead.

Vivian shouted, "Dancing Funnel!" She spun around and quickly unsheathed her sword. Immediately after she swung it, causing dust to rise and form a funnel. I felt a strong gust of wind form and I had to cover my eyes to prevent and sand from getting into them. I heard my spear being flung back to the ground. After it hit the ground, the tornado diminished, revealing Vivian having her sheathed sword in hand and smiling. "I usually use this spell for self-defense."

The word self-defense struck me as I heard that girl who I battled before whisper, 'know that it was for self-defense.'

That's when I started to wonder why everyone acts towards 'self-defense?' Is it vital for humans? Well, I'm never going to know. Luther, an imprisoned god (he got imprisoned because he defied the gods...there are five more...Phee, Nalmika, Uda, Zellha and Kajah) once said to me that the so-called self-defense is just human crap. Maybe he is right after all...

...Humans are just trash that don't deserve to live in this world.

**Cardes P.O.V.**

Even though Acantha and Nora chose to send me and Maxwell, I don't get why I was sent to defeat humans. It's such a boring battle, they die really easily, and I myself don't get that. I looked at the girl I was battling, who had green hair the color of grass and brown eyes. She looked over at me with dagger glances, however I did not flinch; there was another girl who caught me off guard, however I managed to fend her off. So far the green-haired girl only did hand-to-hand combat with me. I had a big feeling, though, that she would eventually use magic, and I was right.

"Chimes of Sapphire!" She shouted as she jumped into the air and blue shards started forming and then she flung the shards all at once at me. I easily dodged most of them, however, a few cut me in the arms. I realized the jewels she threw at me were sharper than I thought, as a shard that had cut me made a pretty nasty gash. Tch...annoying humans. Who is this girl, anyway? She's actually stronger than I thought.

As if reading my thoughts, she introduced herself, "my name is Abilene. I should hope you know that I'm not going to show my weak side very easily." She inched forward as she continued, "I specialize in jewel magic."

I didn't move, instead I smiled. This was going to be interesting, and I could tell because the jewels she created were extremely sharp. Unlike other humans I fought and killed, this one wasn't going to be easy, and I would like a little challenge once in a while.

I smirked as I said, "you look like you're really determined to beat me, human."

"That's because I am. You hurt people who are important to me. I am going to bring the pain right back at you."

I smiled, "try me."

"That's what I'll do!"

She went into a fighting stance.

"For the sake of my friends and family..."

A magic circle formed,

"I'll cast a jewel spell that hasn't been casted in twenty five years!"

The circle began glowing a vivid blue and silver color as she shouted: "Creators of the Crystal, Sapphire, Emerald, Amethyst and Onyx...I call to you right now to defeat the one I am standing before."

All different types of jewel started surrounding her. She then shouted, "Jewel Stone Metorie!"

The stones went flying towards me, and I could tell she used a lot of magic power. I smiled.

Such trash exist in this world...this is very laughable.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - <strong>yes this is a short chapter, anyhow I hope you enjoy this, and look forward to the next update! The next chapter is the Maxwell and Cardes vs. Abilene, Raelyn, Lin and Vivian. So it's four against two, however gods are supposedly stronger than humans, so it's equal. And let me tell you here and now: there is going to be _a lot _of twists and turns!

If you are interested and have not yet submitted an OC, submit one now! If you're wondering when your OC will appear, Private Message me and I'll give you an approximation of when your OC will appear! Bye!


	5. 1-5: Twists n' Turns (Shortagain)

**Chapter 1, Part 5: Twists n' Turns**

_No OC will be here, however next OC will be added next chapter. Vivian (deadlywaterblade) will have more dialogue._

* * *

><p><strong>Abilene P.O.V.<strong>

Lin looked around, she seemed to be extremely cautious of something around here. She turned around abruptly and stopped. I walked a few steps before stopping in front of her. I looked over her shoulder to see if anything was visible in my vision, however there was none. Lin walked forward, gripping her staff hard enough so that her knuckles turned white. She clenched her teeth and shouted, "whoever is hiding in the bushes, I would suggest you come out instead of eavesdropping on us." She glared toward the bushes. She must have heightened senses or something...well she is stronger than me, that's for sure. If she wanted, she could have crushed me to the point where the only remnants of me would be my skeleton. I sighed and continued to look into the bushes until the bushes shook.

I felt myself grit my own teeth. Were we stalked on this whole entire time? Out of the blue, Cardes came from the bushes. He smirked at Lin and Abilene and said, "this is going to be fun." He walked slowly toward us, however instead of moving my feet, I could only stay where I was. Cardes continued to walk toward us as Lin shouted, "is this you!?" She bent her knees and attempted to break free of the binding spell, to no avail.

Cardes merely laughed with amusement and said, "someone like you wouldn't be able to break free of a spell like that." He turned to me. I didn't dare make any attempts. I slowly lifted my head to Cardes and said, "C-Car...des..." Although I was exhausted from speaking, I could feel my eyes stare at him like daggers. However, it did not seem to have any effect upon Cardes.

Suddenly Cardes widened his eyes out of surprise and turned around just in time to be met with a spinning tornado. He gritted his teeth as his hands and part of his arm turned into a big green monstrous hand as he swung it, causing the tornado to diminish. Then a girl I recognized came out through the bushes. She said, "even though I don't know these people very well, I can tell that they have something that you don't." She smiled, her eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun.

When Cardes got off guard, the binding spell rose, and I was able to move my legs, same with Lin. Lin's body started to glow and she changed her armor to the red and orange dragon armor. She shouted, "Inferno Devastation!" Once again the sky turned dark and fireballs came out through the sky. Cardes managed to dodge all of them, so Lin rose her staff as the orb glowed an orange color and a lot more fireballs came falling.

After a while of dodging, Cardes got hit and there was an extremely deep cut down his right arm. He widened his eyes as he said, "whoa..." He looked at me and Lin and said, "well...I guess I underestimated you."

Out of the blue Vivian said, "did you forget about me, Cardes?" She smiled as she jumped and grabbed the hilt of the sword and swung it horizontally, causing a huge wind to blow. Cardes glared at Vivian before smiling.

"It's useless." Immediately after he said this, the wound on his right arm healed like it was nothing. All three of us looked at surprise at the speed the wound was healing at. Vivian then turned around suddenly and swung her sword, creating a tornado, however that diminished with the blinding light that came with it. After the wind diminished, it revealed Maxwell, the so-called creator of this world. She smiled and said, "I won't let a sliver of your soul remain in this already cursed world." She grabbed her spear which was implanted on the ground.

"Also..." Maxwell said, smirking, "you can have this girl back." She threw Raelyn like she was a sack of vegetables.

I shouted, "Raelyn...!" I ran up to her and I slightly shook her, "Raelyn...are you okay, answer me!" I fought to keep tears from my eyes...why...I looked up toward Maxwell, who was smiling amusingly at Raelyn's feeble position. I shouted, "Maxwell! Did you kill her...because if you did..." I dropped Raelyn to the ground gently before I spread my hands out, creating two magical circles, one floating on each hand, "...you're going to pay, and it's not going to be too pleasant, so prepare yourself, Maxwell!"

Maxwell looked into my eyes as she said, "I would say that it would be the other way around, you should be the one prepared...because it is already too late." She laughed as she lifted her spear while Cardes lifted his hands to the air. They both shouted the same word: "Endless!"

A mix of white and purple glows filled the area. I heard Vivian, Lin, and Raelyn scream. I felt cuts all over my body, my clothes were ripped, too. It was fifteen seconds already and it was still going...what is this attack? I don't have the crystal barrier up so it's going to do lots of damage to me. I gritted my teeth in an attempt to ignore the pain and I tried to walk forward, however the force of the wind was too strong. Even though the wind was strong, I wouldn't give up. For the sake of my friends...I will not give up.

Even if it may cost me my life. Just hearing Vivian, Lin and Raelyn scream in agony...was enough for me to cast the spell that hasn't been casted not in twenty five years...but in one hundred years.

I used the somewhat new strength from believing in them and I put in every effort to make that magic circle. The reason it could not be casted in one hundred years was because of the amount of magical power it drained. I felt my legs shaking from the magic power draining the heck out of me and after I was positive I gathered enough, I used the last bit of my strength and screamed at the top of my lungs...two words...

...and they were...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - <strong>...and they were... what's it going to be, guys? I also made this chapter short for a reason...there will be one more short chapter before you guys get to read longer chapters again! So, since this time an OC wasn't added, I'll add the next one in the next chapter. If you're wondering who's it going to be, heh...you're going to find out...also this is the first cliffhanger (at the end of a chapter) I've done...so I hope you're looking forward to what's next!

If you're interested in this story and have not submitted an OC, submit one now, and you're in!

Also review, favorite and follow! Bye! Animefave1


	6. 1-6: Unheard Yet Heard

**Chapter 1, Part 6: Unheard Yet Heard**

_Thank you, Pheonix'sSoul, for submitting an OC. Also since you didn't submit an eye color, I'm going to guess._

_Also, Phantom Wish, sorry, I'm just going in order, but I promise I'll have you appear in the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Abilene P.O.V.<strong>

The voices of Raelyn, Lin, Vivian all rang inside my head. They all helped me, and I felt like I have not done anything in return. Right now, though, I will drain my last bit of my magical power in this one spell that was not unleashed in approximately one hundred years. The very reason this spell was not unleashed was because the most recent magician who had used this was beaten to a pulp afterwards. Although he was transported to an infirmary, he soon died due to the lack of magical power he possessed soon after that ancient spell...it may soon be considered Forbidden Magic. Lost Magic...anything that falls into the terms of not to use it again. I felt my legs shaking. I felt my vision blur at a rapid rate. However, I forced my legs to stay strong and stop trembling uncontrollably. I located Cardes and Maxwell in the midst of the purple and white explosions that were surrounding all of us. The three girls already were unconscious.

This is my only chance to successfully cast this spell...it was only two words. After that, it would most likely be the end for me. I soon heard Raelyn's voice take over. However this voice of Raelyn sounded high pitched and more cheerful, this must be Raelyn when she was young. I could hear her crystal clear...she said: _I have faith in you, Abilene. You can do it...I know you can...Saa...ikuzo..._**(1.)**

I knew it now...because right now, in the present, it was all or nothing. That phrase rang in my head as I screamed probably in agony due to the amount of magical power the spell was draining. She has faith in me...that is exactly why I will defeat these two gods...I don't give crap about their god talk about not letting my soul remain in this world or whatever. It was actually two extremely simple words I had to shout, however even though they are simple, the two words hold heavy meaning to them...a meaning that is undoubtedly, a meaning that these god idiots would not understand. Yes...if they underestimate me, then it's absolutely certain they would never ever understand.

The two simple yet complex words...I screamed at the top of my lungs. They were, "Enlargement Crystal!" The magic circles glowed a bright silver color and I screamed so I could do something other than endure the pain. I lifted my arms over my head and the two magic circles formed as one. The purple and white glows diminished because I forced it to diminish because of the force of the magical power. I saw Maxwell and Cardes stare at the magic circle - which now had a large crystal structure formed in a ball that was at least twenty times my size, if not fifty - and I heard Maxwell shout, "but how!?"

I replied, "this spell has not been unleashed for one hundred years. I am the fifth person who is able to cast this spell. How...? I realized it now...yes, strength is indeed important." I narrowed my eyes as I glared at the two gods. "However, the most recent magician who unleashed this spell didn't have any support." I said as the crystal kept enlarging. "I can hear the voices of my friends resonate in my head...that is the support that a person needs to cast such a powerful spell...I am sure, that you can hear the voices of your friends in your head as well, Maxwell, Cardes...!" I bent my legs and arms and threw the extremely large crystal into the sky, splitting the clouds like they were cloth being ripped open by a huge ball. I narrowed my eyes, "if you have any last words, now is the best time to say them."

"What do you mean, last words? Our wounds will just heal again." Even though Maxwell said this, I could tell she was sweating. Her legs were also trembling. Trembling, for once, in fear. Hopefully she now knows the true meaning of 'fear.' It sounds easy to deal with, but there is a lot more to just clutching your head and saying that it is going to be alright and then poof! You're alright! Ahem...no.

"We'll see about that." I said monotonously. Maxwell abruptly threw her spear at me, which greatly surprised me, however even if I yelled at myself to move, they wouldn't. I exhausted myself already. However just before the spear pierced my chest, I saw a figure grab the spear's edge, which the tip was almost at his skin. If it moved a centimeter, it would cut his skin...a thin cut...it would create that much if that huge spear with blue substances is moved one centimeter approximately. I widened my eyes at the boy before I felt myself lose consciousness toward my surroundings.

However my senses were still alert, and I heard Maxwell and Cardes scream in agony as they were hit by the crystal spell. I smiled before dropping down to the ground, completely exhausted from all the magical power drained from me. I was able to cast the spell that has been inactive for one hundred years. I feel that not only I got an opportunity to protect those that are important to me, but also I made a huge accomplishment: I was the fifth magician to even bother cast the most powerful jewel spell. Maybe instead of one hundred years, maybe 'century' would have been a better term, however, many other people refer the years as their actual number, so I just used the actual number of years. I mean, not that there is really a difference.

* * *

><p>"Oi, wake up...!" A masculine voice called out to me. I fought to open my eyes. When I did I was in a cave. I heard pattering outside: rain. I heard there was a woman in the Fairy Tail guild that would cause it to rain. She was initially a member of the guild Phantom Lord and also a member of the strong magicians known as the Element 4. Out of all of them, the rain woman seemed to be the calmest, and when I mean calmest, I mean the calm composure she has. It's a nice little thing to have as a woman.<p>

I inspected the man who coaxed me to wake up. He had short reddish brown hair and he had a bandanna...a brown one, I suspect. He had red eyes a toothpick (I think) in his mouth. He had casual clothes: a T-shirt the same color as his irises, and loose pants and boots that didn't rise very high. He looked down at me with worry glittering in his red eyes as he whispered quietly to me, "are you okay? That looked like some powerful spell you unleashed during that battle with those two." He turned and cocked his head toward two figures: the unconscious version of Creator Maxwell and Cardes the Malevolent. I looked to my right to see Raelyn, Lin and Vivian unconscious and they were lying right next to me.

I stood up however as I attempted to stand up, I felt extreme pain on my back. I winced as a reaction to that and the man quickly lowered me back down to my lying position. He said, "you're in no position to move right now. Just rest, okay?" He paused for a moment before continuing: "Anyhow, my name is Rollun. Rollun Gambe. I specialize in dice magic. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu. **(2.)**

I jerked my head toward Maxwell and Cardes. Maxwell's clothes were ripped, while Cardes had cuts all over his body, ranging from minor little cuts around his stomach to extremely deep cuts located around his arms, legs, hands and wrists. Suddenly, I felt Vivian squirm around like she was having some nightmare. Her eyes started to squeeze shut tighter by the second and her hands lingered around to her head as she stated six names:

"Kaitlyn...Mia...Avery...Harper...Nora...Acantha..."

Those six names were the only names she said before her eyes flew open and she gasped. She noticed me and Rollun before saying, "I had this really weird dream...it was like six girls in capes and they introduced themselves and...and..." She was speaking so fast that I couldn't even make out some of the words, however with common sense, I was able to decipher what she was trying to say.

I coaxed her to continue by nodding my head, so then she continued, "and they whispered four words to me."

Both me and Rollun narrowed our eyes and before I could ask the question, Rollun interrupted, "and what were those four words?" His eyes glittered with both anxiety and curiosity. It had a strange glow to it. It was hard to explain, really.

Vivian hesitated. The atmosphere around here tensed for quite a while before she whispered in the quietest voice possible. Her legs were shaking and her eyes were bulging a little bit. She gripped the sheath of her sword so hard that her knuckles turned white.

She began to speak.

And when she was done, I, and possibly Rollun was shocked, as the four words were this:

"_We're..." Kaitlyn said with a rather sadistic looking smile plastered on her face._

_"...Coming..." Mia had on the same face as Kaitlyn except her eyes sparkled more in the darkness that surrounded._

_"...For..." Avery said in a quiet and whisper like voice... according to Vivian it sounded really creepy, like a ghost, well, that's reasonable, after all, don't ghosts have airy and monotonous voices? Who knows..._

_"...You...!" Harper laughed like a total maniac as they started to disappear._

The words rang in my head.

"We're Coming For You..." I repeated.

There was only one thought in my mind now:

_Are we next?_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - <strong>This is longer than the other short chapters, however shorter than the longer chapters, so this is basically a medium chapter. So, as I promised I added the next OC, Rollun, and as I said on the top (if you do read the top) I would guess on your eye color, as you haven't specified that in your OC submission...and I forgot to ask you that in the first place, so it's equal now. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided not to do a really big cliffhanger this time, however, I hope that's a good enough ending so then at least you're looking forward to what's next in the story!

If you are enjoying or interested in this story, and you haven't submitted an OC, submit one now, and you're in! Also review, favorite and follow! Also along with how you think of the chapter, also tell me you're favorite character, as I'm curious to know, and no, please don't do you're own OC. So...here are the characters (that appeared so far): Abilene, Raelyn, Lin, Vivian and Rollun. Although you don't know much about him, so I'll give you the submission so you at least get to know him better, so here's what Phoenix'sSoul submitted:

Name: Rollun Gambe Nickname: Known as Bones in some of the seeder places.

Age:27

Personality: Very laid back most of the time, except when it comes to competitions. Is a notorious gambler, and wins when he believes that it matters most. Favorite quote is "Your money or your life." Though it is well known that if you break whatever he is chewing he gets very angry. To friends it's a beating that they will survive, but if it's an enemy well chances are they won't be eating solid foods for awhile if they are luck in their bet. Tends to lean more towards being the big brother type of person.

Appearance: Short red brown hair usually kept out of his face with a wrapped up bandanna so his hair can flow free. Usually has a piece of weed, toothpick, sometimes even a stick being chewed on in his mouth. Clothing can be whatever you decide to put him in.

Magic: "Dice Magic" His favorite kind of gambling is with dice and over many years he's perfected his own kind of magic using said items. He carries many types and can use different colored ones to use as elemental attacks and special ones to do other things. Depending on how many he uses and what the numbers land on determine how powerful the spells become.

Equipment/Weapon:Hand to hand combat is his strongest fighting style. Of course his many dice, and let us not forget his assorted chewing objects.

History:Raised in a thieves guild from a young age he grew up understanding that you need to take what you can to survive. He also learned that some people couldn't do that, so it was required of others to do it for them. Yes stealing was wrong, but his guild was more like the Robin Hood style taking from those with too much who abused their money, and gave it to those who needed it or used it for things for those kinds of people.

Guild Member/Villain/Villain-Turn-Good: Guild Member. I'll let you decide on where and when you want to have him join up.

Type of Person OC Likes: He likes people with good natures. His ideal mate would be someone who gives him a challenge, both in competitions and in love.


	7. 1-7: Lacrimosa

**Chapter 1, Part 7: Lacrimosa**

_No OC for this chapter. Also if you are not familiar with the Japanese language, then 'saa...ikuzo' means 'now...let's go,' while on the other hand, 'yoroshiku onegai shimasu' means 'nice to meet you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Abilene P.O.V.<strong>

The only thought was that are we next? It was very possible, considering the phrase 'we're coming for you' is usually another way to say that the next target was us. My thoughts were interrupted by Raelyn squirmed around for a little while before she opened her eyes. When she did, she looked around, inspecting her surroundings with curiosity glittering in her eyes. Once she noticed the almost naked and wounded Maxwell already naked and deeply wounded Cardes. She widened her eyes. She put her right hand over her forehead and whispered with fear clearly in her voice, "what happened? I...I'm still alive..." She lowered her hand and looked down at it and closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. She turned to me and continued as if she never asked about what happened nor commented that she was still alive, "also...why are Maxwell and Cardes here?" She blinked the blurriness out from her eyes.

I smiled wearily before replying to Raelyn's question, "Rollun..." I gestured to Rollun by cocking my head toward the boy, "...was kind enough to bring us in here while all of us were still unconscious. He even brought Maxwell and Cardes in here." I stroked my chin. The question also bothered me: why did Rollun bring the enemy...why did he save them? Oh well, everybody has reasons for doing something, even if it is reckless.

To my sheer surprise, Rollun joined in on the conversation, "to be honest with you guys, I don't necessarily think that Maxwell nor Cardes is really bad guys, just because they attacked you doesn't mean their bad." Before I could even open my mouth to retort, Rollun continued after taking a short breath, "really...I don't seriously think the terms 'good guy' and 'bad guy' really exist. After all, one might consider themselves good, however to a different society or group, they may be considered really bad, so it's really based on perspectives when it comes to these kind of things, and that's always based on opinion, which is why I rarely use those anymore in my life." Rollun firmly looked at me with steely red eyes.

I sighed; Rollun does bring up an extremely good point. Gathering up my courage, I asked for bandages. Rollun looked slightly confused as he hesitantly handed me a white roll of bandages. They were soft in my hand, and they were warm as well. I stood up slowly and took one step at a time toward Maxwell and Cardes. For now, I'll treat them, as Enlargement Crystal is a spell that contains material that lengthens the healing time. So the time of the wounds inflicted upon Maxwell and Cardes would heal would be the same as that of a human. I wrapped the wounds up intricately and accurately. When those two wake up, they have a lot of explaining to do, like who told them to attack two solitary and peaceful travelers. Also I took off Maxwell's clothes, and I managed to conceal her breasts by blocking Rollun's (especially...he's a guy.) view of her breasts. I then grabbed my extra clothes, a dress shirt and put it on Maxwell. This would just be temporary clothing.

After I was done, I turned to Rollun and said, "both of them, I would assume, should gain consciousness sooner or later." I smiled, although I knew very well that I, in fact, should not be smiling, however their faces really make me laugh; their faces are really cute: Maxwell had her eyes calmly closed and her silver hair starting to get in the way the more she tilts her head. Cardes's hair was already messy and in his face. Soon enough, Maxwell and Cardes gain consciousness at almost the exact same time, much to my surprise.

Maxwell, her eyes clouded, looked around and then looked at her hands. She then blinked her eyes, the clouding now gone, she noticed me staring at her and she gasped in surprise as she said, "you...you monster!" She pointed at me, her fingers and arms supposedly stiff probably of thinking that I am some big monster or something. Oh well...I actually am not surprised, as Enlargement Crystal is a very deadly spell that first, can kill you and second, can kill others. So it's like if you want a massacre, that spell is perfect. I sighed and lifted my hands in an attempt to assure Maxwell without verbal communication that I was, in fact, not a monster that she sees me as.

Cardes, when he woke up, sat in a position in which one leg was bent and on the ground, with the knee facing sideways, or away from him. His other leg was up and bent, and his knees was somewhat near his chin. He then put his left arm on his knee, using his knee as a place where he can finally relax his arm. He looked coldly at Maxwell before saying in a monotonous tone, "Maxwell, for your information, this was the human that beat us by using that Large Crystal spell on us, then she apparently beat the crap out of us." His other hand lingered to his hair as he ruffled it and he closed his eyes, seemingly deep in thought.

I also just noticed something that made Maxwell and Cardes actually act like a 'loving' brother and sister: Maxwell pouted after Cardes's statement about me 'beating the crap out of them.' I really was surprised that Cardes would admit defeat without using straight forward words such as: "Oh, well we lost, you won," or maybe some other things...after all, it would only make sense that the gods (who were a lot more superior than humans) wouldn't want to admit defeat in front of what they claimed to be 'feeble creatures.'

I sighed before asking quietly yet firmly, "now, Maxwell and Cardes..." I smiled, I was not going to let these gods get away, after all, they have a ton of explaining to do, one of the most bothersome question in my head right now that I wanted answered was who was their master? Who owned the key of these extremely strong gods? However I stopped just to see their reaction, which, in my opinion, was really amusing. Maxwell backed away fearfully until her back slammed against the cold and hard cave wall. Cardes just narrowed his eyes, prompting me to continue, I suppose. So, that's what I did: "...you have _a lot _of explaining to do." To show I would 'kill' them if they didn't answer, I cracked my knuckles all together, seemingly scaring Maxwell temporarily. What about Cardes?

All he did was tilt his head and he simply replied in a monotonous tone, "about what? We don't have a lot of time until it's over, human, so get on with the topic about what you want us to explain." He stared at me indifferently, but I could also tell he was waiting for me to answer. Really, I am actually surprised at how patient Cardes actually is. Actually what the heck did he mean when he said 'until it's over?' Until what's over? However, I didn't bother asking. After all, the answer to a question such as this is most likely to come on it's own.

I replied, "the question that has been bothering me the most is who the heck sent you here?" I glared down at the two of them. Yes, they were strong, but if you think about it, if the people who are targeting us are sending someone with such strength, wouldn't it only make sense that they would really want to kill us? I sighed mentally on the though as I stared at them, prompting them without speaking to answer the question. Hopefully they don't answer the question with a question, because if they do, their good as dead.

Maxwell stated, "tch...that is the one question we are absolutely not answering..." She trailed off as her eyes started to become uncertain. That's strange, a god is hesitating. I couldn't help but to inwardly chuckle to myself at how amusing this rather is. I gazed into her eyes with intrigue clearly clouded in my green eyes. I could feel it. Maxwell clenched her teeth before saying, "if you want to know so badly, then that can't happen by asking me, because the people whom summoned us at this form told us to not tell anything about them, including their name. I don't know much about them, as me and Cardes have only been on their side for a few months right now." She scratched her head before continuing, "is that good?"

Rollun abruptly stood up and said, "I'll go see if I can find any fruit around here, after all, we're in the forest." Without saying another word he left the cave. I mentally said to him to be careful. You never know what was out there. I sighed; I had to admit: I was actually pretty hungry at this point in time.

Vivian went from a sitting position to a standing position as she stretched. "Mm...it feels nice to be able to stand up again after laying down for all this time!" She then bent down so the tips of her fingers touched her feet. She picked up her sword by the sheath and asked, "so do you have anything in mind?"

Lin answered for me about that question. She knew exactly how I would react: "What do you mean 'have anything in mind?'" She tilted her head, her eyes glowing with curiosity. She lifted herself off the ground and looked at Vivian, expectant for an answer.

"Well if the people we are facing are stronger than Maxwell and Cardes, then it must mean we must have a plan. We can't just yell 'Charge!' and then charge, there is absolutely no way that is going to work. After all, it's highly likely there is more of the people like Maxwell and Cardes in their possession." Vivian narrowed her eyes. She gripped her sword so tightly that her knuckles were mountains.

I stroked my chin. Vivian does bring up a good point: we would need a plan before the six girls come to us. Otherwise we would have to come up with something during the battle, and you would always have to think faster than right now while it's still maintains a peaceful atmosphere. I then looked her way and said, "it's impossible right now to come up with a plan...unless we actually know their powers. If we don't and come up with a plan, it'll be useless." Soon after I said this, I realized my stomach was growling of hunger. I immediately changed the subject temporarily, "say, Rollun is taking a while."

Vivian looked around before nodding as a symbolic agreement. She replied, "we should go and find him. Something could have happened to him." She walked out. I stood, a little dumbfounded before following Vivian out the cave. Maxwell and Cardes just tilted their heads, not knowing who this so-called dice magic specialist Rollun. He was a little laid back, but he is really nice.

We walked across the forest, and after a little bit of scouting, we finally found him, however blood was trickling from his waist and he seemed to have lost his consciousness. I gritted my teeth before shaking him, coaxing him to wake up, to no avail. Suddenly, out of the blue, Vivian tapped my shoulder, and I turned to see a slightly blood stained note. She whispered, "I found this caressed in his hand." She handed the note to me.

I unfolded the note, and here is what it said:

_Prepare for your life to end up lacrimosa _**(1.)**_._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - <strong>Hello! Yes...I'm finally done with this chapter, so...if you're wondering who the note is from, first of all, it should be pretty obvious, secondly, I wasn't intending for it to have a signature anyways to build up suspense. Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm glad you guys who all reviewed like it! If you're interested in the story and have not yet submitted an OC, submit one and you're in! Also, favorite, follow and review about how you feel!

**(1.) **_lacrimosa _is Latin for 'weeping', so basically it means prepare for your life to end up in despair, or something like that. Also if you know who it's from, please don't spill the beans.


	8. 1-8: Confrontation

**Chapter 1, Part 8: Confrontation**

_Thank you, Kiri, for submitting an OC.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Abilene P.O.V.<strong>

_Prepare for your life to end up lacrimosa. _That was all it said, there was no signature and the handwriting was a little bit like that of 'flowing' cursive, however more eligible, you could say. The word lacrimosa was not a familiar word so I asked Vivian, "do you know what lacrimosa means?" I pointed at the last word. She inspected it and shook her head in return. We both grabbed Rollun's arms and slung them over our shoulders and made our way to our camp. Maybe somebody in the camp knows what that weird word means.

As we dragged along I felt something behind me, it wasn't physical, though, however I was certain that I felt it: someone was staring or spying on us. The next thing I knew my back was burning and I turned around and Vivian did the same. She gripped the hilt of her sword, ready to cast a wind spell. I looked around, alert of my surroundings, until I saw it: fire was burning the ground below us, quickly catching up to us in an extremely fast pace. I could tell that it was no ordinary fire; it must be magic, but the Fire Dragon Slayer disappeared, so what others...God Slayer, no he was part of the dark guild, Mages...no, the only ones I know are Romeo and Macao. So who else? I peered into the bushes, as I thought I saw it trembling. I narrowed my eyes before I shouted, "Crystal Lance!" I stretched my hands out as a silver magic circle appeared in my hands and then lances made out of crystal shot at the bushes. That's when a figure jumped out and the flames diminished.

He showed himself in front of us. I took a little time to look at him more closely. He has light skin tone and he had brown hair that would look fun to play with...in other words it kind of looked fluffy, but now was not the time to be admiring his hair. He had extreme dark green eyes like that of forest leaves in the night. He had on a dark blue cloak with the ends of it singed. He had a plain brown t-shirt and black pants. I looked at him. He doesn't look all that powerful, although as the saying says: don't judge a person by looks.

I shouted at him, "who are you!?" I gritted my teeth, impatiently waiting for an answer. Vivian unsheathed her sword partially so at least a gleam was seen. He didn't answer, instead looked at us with disgust...I think, in his eyes. He lifted his right arm and then dropped it with his fingers arranged in an unfamiliar way. After that, fire was burning everywhere. Before we even knew it, it surrounded us. Great. I gritted my teeth. What do I do now? I don't have anyway of communicating back to the camp.

I looked around for anything and then I noticed that wind can easily beat fire. I looked at Vivian and whispered to her, "create a tornado. Then the wind can maybe blow the flames into the tornado and we can attack the boy." Vivian nodded in return before slashing her sword in the air, creating a tornado made out of sand. It then sucked a little bit of flames, but barely any.

She looked my way and said, "jeez, that fire sure is stubborn." She slashed her sword again creating combos, and the wind picked up, however no matter how strong the wind was the fire wouldn't go in. "I thought wind was supposed to be weak against fire."

He still didn't say anything, however he put his hands out in front of him and a red magic circle appeared as he whispered something that was not audible to us before a ton of fire came out, eventually forming into some kind of demon thing with red glowing eyes. It charged at incredible speeds at us. I widened my eyes and waited for the pain to come, however when it didn't, I looked more carefully at the figure blocking the fire.

It was a girl: She had light skin tone as well, icy and calm blue eyes, and long flowing icy blue hair; the same color as her eyes. She had dark purple ribbons on the side of her hair and blue roses on the heart of the ribbon (which was intricately tied into a bow). On the top of her head she had a gold tiara with an icy blue kite-shaped blue jewel in the heart of it. Layered on top were white roses lined up on the tiara. On top of the roses was a gold arc with three blue jewels sticking out that were also shaped like a kite. She had a blue band around her neck and she wore a blue cloth shirt with gold armor on the bottom. On top of the armor was a flowing blue and purple dress. She had on silver shoes and black socks with blue roses on the top of the shoes. She wielded a sword that glowed an icy blue and had a dark blue hilt with a blue rose on the bottom. On the ground below her was ice and on the ice was a rose that looked like it was carved on the ground. Behind her and next to her were icy blue pillars. Also three large blue roses made out of ice was around her and floating.

Next to her was another girl: She has silk covering her breasts with a jewel implanted in the middle. She had a gold sash with icy blue jewels hanging down. She wore loose pants that tightened around her ankles, and she had shoes that looked like that a genie would wear. She had black silky hair in two braids that went down to her knees. She had her left eye closed (not because of an injury; she just had it closed) and her right eye was a deep blue. She glared at the boy, who glared at her back. She whispered, "Selena."

The girl with the pillars of ice behind and next to her put the tip of the sword down at the ground and froze it. I almost slipped however gained balance easily. I looked at the fire boy, whose eyes were still showing that he was not giving up. He tried the method of burning the ice to make steam, however that didn't work. The braided hair girl explained, "the only way you can break the ice is by defeating Selena." She jerked her head toward the pretty icy-blue haired girl and continued, "until then, that ice is eternal ice."

The boy tried to charge however just ended up slipping. He groaned in slight pain however easily got up. He glared at Selena and the braided girl before fire surrounded him. When it diminished, he was gone. Great, I couldn't get his name out of his mouth. However I had a feeling that we would meet again, and when that time comes, I will make sure to make him speak at least his name, if not more.

The braided haired girl said, "you ought to be grateful." Her blue eye seemed to glow before ice surrounded her and she too disappeared. Selena disappeared with a blue magic circle underneath her feet formed. She smiled rather warmly at us before disappearing, leaving both me and Vivian staring at the open space, rather dumbfounded after the sudden event. We then carried Rollun back, now knowing that there were a lot more things to deal with now.

* * *

><p>"Kaitlyn," Mia said, "we still have the chance, let's go already. I even went as far as saving those idiots just so you could deal with them." Mia sat down and leaned against the wall, waiting for Kaitlyn's answer.<p>

Nora ran up to Kaitlyn and shouted, "Maxwell and Cardes are nowhere to be found...!" She was panting, while Acantha sat up, her eyes were showing twinkles of surprise in the steely gray eyes.

Avery smiled and said, "I think they were defeated...if their nowhere to be found, that is." She kept that face, which made her unemotional.

Kaitlyn smirked and said, "the battle is coming near..."

Kaitlyn's red eyes glowed even more of a bloody red and she grinned evilly. Mia opened her left eye, revealing a seaweed green eye and her body seemed to be surrounded by water before going back inside her. Avery's green eyes glowed a minty green, Harper's yellow-gold eyes turned to a solid gold, Nora's eyes glowed in the dark, while Acantha's eyes turned into slits, like that of a cat or demon.

Kaitlyn then laughed, "weaklings don't deserve to live in this world." She stood up and decided to confront those weaklings and show them their true power.

She smirked and her eyes became like that of a maniac or a serial killer and said, "I hope you're prepared...I'm going to kill you, and don't worry, your death will end painfully. Heh..."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - <strong>Sorry for the kind of short chapter, but you know, I try to keep up a sort of constant update, so that's why. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully it's really good, so favorite, follow, and review and tell me how you feel!

Also if you like this story and have not yet submitted an OC, submit one now, and you're in! By the way, give me a rating on how you feel, like 1 being you would throw up in disgust if you read any more, 7-9.5 would be good kill time story, and 10 would be you could read this all day long (exaggeration). But you know, I always am curious.


	9. 1-9: Hell Fire

**Chapter 1, Part 9: Hell Fire**

_Thanks, Leon29 The Wolf, for submitting an OC_

* * *

><p><strong>Raelyn P.O.V.<strong>

I looked toward the ground, waiting for Abilene and Vivian to return. Soon enough I heard footsteps coming from the cave and I turned to see Abilene and Vivian, both were holding an unconscious Rollun. I smiled in relief to see them alright, however that smile soon faded away when I realized that Abilene nor Vivian looked too happy. Something must have happened, or something, I went up to Abilene and asked, "did something happen while you were out looking for Rollun?" I looked over to Vivian, only to notice a burn on her arm, although it didn't look like it bothered her as she set Rollun on the cold floor.

Abilene, with gritted teeth replied, "yes. Although we were lucky to get out of it, thanks to an ice girl who rescued us." She paused, looking at the ground, for a moment before continuing, "you see...we ran into a fire magician, although usually even magic flames can be eliminated using the power of wind, however that didn't work, in fact, all it did was create more fire. It was crazy." She looked down at her hands, as if trying to evaluate on whether or not she was still alive or not.

Vivian turned toward us and asked, "do any of you guys have a cloth? I need to wrap the wound." She jerked her head toward the wound, which was open because of that fire magician, I think. Abilene and I shook our heads at the same time. Vivian then turned to Lin and before Vivian could even open her mouth to ask the question about whether Lin had a strip of cloth or not, Lin also shook her head.

I whispered to Vivian, "you do know you could ask Maxwell or Cardes." Both me and Vivian turned toward them: they were still asleep, with Maxwell's head resting on Cardes's shoulder, while Cardes had his head against the wall, "or...not?" I figured that we shouldn't wake them up. I would have a bad feeling that they would attack us and their crazy strong. Although their extremely strong, right now they seemed rather peaceful, and that's the state I would prefer them to be in.

She sighed and said, "the blood won't stop flowing, though. We don't have a healer, either, so what do we do now?" I actually heard there was a Dragon Slayer that was also a healer, she was the Sky Dragon Slayer: Wendy and one of the youngest members of the now destroyed Fairy Tail.

That's when I remembered something. I raised my hand and quietly said, "I do know a spell that can heal Rollun-"

Vivian interrupted before I could finish my sentence, "really? Cast it!" She had a hopeful look in her eyes.

As if Vivian hadn't even spoke at all, I continued to finish my sentence, ripping out the urge to attack Vivian for interrupting me, "...however I haven't mastered the spell yet, so it might not work as it's supposed to." I blinked uncertainly, "that's just a warning...so are you sure you want me to do the spell?"

Vivian still nodded. That just shows that she was determined to treat Rollun's wound. I sat beside Rollun and hovered my hands over him. I started chanting in another language, Latin. Soon after a green light formed in my hands, the only thing I could do now was pray that it was going to work. The wound slowly but steadily closed up. I dropped my hands down to my side as I said, "it's done."

Lin abruptly narrowed her eyes toward the entrance of the cave and shouted, "show yourself! There's no need to hide yourself." Her body started glowing and her clothes disappeared, and was replaced by her dragon armor. She immediately cast: "Inferno Devastation!" Huge fireballs were aimed toward the bushes. Soon a boy appeared, and he looked just fine, as though Inferno Devastation just went right through his body.

Abilene tapped my shoulder lightly before explaining, "that's the fire magician I mentioned back then. He's extremely quiet, and he's extremely strong." His dark green eyes looked dull as he put his hands out in front of him and a fiery red magic circle appeared and out came the flames. I decided a direct attack on him would make the flames disappear. Maxwell and Cardes awoke because of the flames and Maxwell immediately grabbed her spear and threw it at the boy, only to have it drop to the ground because the boy deflected it...with fire. _Fire. _That's impossible to do, unless the fire is solidified in some way.

I stood up and slowly walked toward him. After I took a few steps, fire was surrounding me, and his eyes told me more than enough to not go any nearer to him, however I simply continued walking to the flames and a stinging pain was felt from my knees to my ankles. It hurt so badly that I put in all my effort into not screaming in pain. After I finally managed to break through the fire's barrier he seemed surprise. I used this opportunity to shout, "Crystal Lance!" Since he was off guard, now was the perfect time to strike.

The crystal easily pierced his chest. He screamed, his eyes showing extreme pain. Strange...Crystal Lance isn't meant to be _that _strong. I tilted my head in confusion before abruptly he grabbed the crystallized lance and just brought it out. The lance was stained with his blood. He brought it out without wincing, moaning nor screaming.

_I-Impossible...! Is he a monster!?_

He narrowed his eyes at me as the wound seemed to cover in fire and he whispered so quietly that I could only hear part of it. That part I caught was I guess his name. Part of his _name. _Come to think of it, it would also be the first time even speaking. I actually didn't catch much. I caught the syllable 'Ka' and 'Ro', however that's all.

Suddenly the earthy floor froze and then 'Ka' something something something 'Ro' slipped and fell to the ground, and I swear (or maybe it was my imagination) that I just heard him say, "kya!" Though I think I was half-asleep.

He stood up, one eye closed as he turned around to see a boy, four or five years older than the KaRo guy. He had blue eyes and black hair, and he looked pretty muscular. I also noticed a scar across his left eye that may be from a blade, and a few lines on his body, I think stitches, maybe? I don't know. He wore a blue shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. Also another thing that is black is his sunglasses. He had a sword - the hilt was black while the blade was white - the tip was stabbed to the earth. He glared at the fire user, who glared back with everlasting determination clearly in his eyes.

"Begone." The ice guy said before he attempted to freeze Karo (I don't know his name, so for now I'm sticking with Karo), to no avail, as fire countered the ice, creating steam.

Vivian quickly shouted, "Gale Samba!" She spun around with her unsheathed sword above her and suddenly a big wind formed and blew away the steam however the fire magician was gone.

The ice boy said, "hmph..." He then turned around and walked away.

Lin, still in her dragon armor, shouted to the ice boy: "Hold up, at least tell us your name!"

He stopped however didn't turn around. He simply said, "if you can't protect yourself you're better off dead. I don't give my name to idiots like you guys who don't know how to protect themselves. It annoys the crap out of me." He then walked away, and none of us bothered to shout for his name again as we watched him until he became a dot in our vision.

I fought to keep tears from my eyes as I thought:

_What is wrong with him...?_

* * *

><p><strong>? P.O.V.<strong>

I thought to myself how annoying humans can be. I thought back to _that _time. Although I try very hard to forget about it.

_"Aww...you're so cute!" I whispered to the animal in my palms._

_It tilted it's head as I petted it, however it winced._

_I asked, "huh...? What's wrong?" _

_That's when it happened. I felt my hands burn. It stung. It stung really badly. I cried and screamed before fire came out and burned the whole entire forest. I felt my parents' presence and prompted them silently to run away, to stay away from me however they came closer. I heard my parents scream in agony as the fire devoured them._

_That's when I heard a deep voice...it was also scary: "That's right, let out your anger, let out your agony, let out everything, if you do...I'll grant you the freedom." _

_"Who are you!?" I shouted, ignoring the pain._

_"I am the hell fire that's been resting in you since your birth. It's about time you awakened me, hah...hahaha!" He laughed loudly before all was silent._

_That's when the real pain came._

I smacked my head, forcing the memory out.

However what I hadn't noticed was someone behind me, and when I turned around the only thing I saw was bloody red glowing eyes before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - <strong>I'm really sorry for the short chapter, however I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Also a lot of you ask about when the guild will be created. The answer to that is the second arc will have a little time skip where they already create the guild, however some of them will still be villains for a little while before joining for those who chose villain-turn-good and wanted to join. For now, this is the 'introductory' arc, if you know what I mean.

Also since I need to decide the guild master, at first I wanted Abilene to be guild master, as I intended her to be the main character. I know at first glance it may seem like Raelyn was the main character. However, as for deciding the guild master, I'll put up a poll that will be located on the top of my profile page, so go visit and take your vote! The poll will expire the chapter before the start of the second arc. Also note that I won't be putting _every _OC there, just the ones that appeared. Apparently, (this will be up on there as well) please don't vote for your own OC. Thank you for all your support.

If you like this story and haven't yet submitted an OC, submit one now and you're in! Anyways, Favorite if you like it, Follow for more updates to come, and Review and tell me how you guys feel! So far I've been getting good feedback and good thing none of you rated my story a 5 or below, if that occurred, then we need to figure out how I can make this story better. And also, I'm glad that I've been getting the personalities down. I was pretty nervous that I wouldn't get it down, but it looks like I nailed it! To be honest, this is the first story I've done that I accept OC submissions. I was actually inspired by someone: MyDearWatson. One of his stories, Thunder Stone, really gave me the motivation to write this story!

So, I hope you guys enjoyed and hopefully I didn't leave too big of a cliffhanger for you, actually I don't think that's really a cliffhanger...if you ask me, that is.

Signing out, Animefave1


	10. Notice to you! (Preview inside)

**Notice: **You guys may have noticed that I have not been updating Crimson Radiance for quite some time. Well I'm working on that chapter right now, and it's going to be a pretty long chapter so I hope you guys are prepared. Anyways, what I plan to do is kind of explain what will be going on without giving out any spoilers. I plan to do a little time skip to the actual battle so let me give you some explanation as to what is going on so you guys don't get confused when you read the next chapter.

Okay, if you watched the actual anime and/or read the manga Fairy Tail (and you're up to date with either or both), then you should know if a group of executioners known as the Garou Knights. When Natsu, Lucy, Yukino, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Arcadios, Pantherlily and Mirajane fall into the Hell Kingdom and the executioners confront them, Natsu ended up getting separated due to an overpowered attack of 'Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon' and the force blew them to some place. The executioners also split up and confront a different person, two of them which I'm very familiar: Cosmos confronts Wendy and Uosuke confronts Lucy, Yukino, Carla and Happy.

Let me tell you: this situation in this story will be quite similar. I can't say it's exactly the same, but if you compare, then the Garou Knights part really is like the situation I will do in Crimson Radiance. I already planned out who the OCs will fight. Some may be two against one, maybe one on one.

Now in exchange for not updating in a rather long time (in other words, I have not been keeping up with my little updating schedule), I'm going to give you a little preview. I usually do this when I do Author Notes such as this one, you know, when there's no real chapter. So you guys let me know on whether you would want me to do things like this in the future or not. Just to tell you, it may not be in the total beginning of the chapter, I just chose some place.

* * *

><p><strong>Abilene P.O.V.<strong>

"Who are you!?" I shouted. The girl in front of me had layered red hair that went down to her waist. She had orange or red eyes...they were mixed together, more like that. She wore a dress with warm colors: red, orange and yellow that was a little blinding and can be dizzy to look at with all the mix of colors. She wore orange boots going to her knees.

She smirked as she replied, "I don't need to tell my name." She grabbed a red key as the tip glowed a golden color as she sliced the air. Immediately after that motion a red magic circle appeared. Red particles seemed to float up and eventually formed into a figure. When the particles separated and disappeared, it revealed a boy most likely older than me: He had orange hair, black sclera and bloody red eyes, black armor and in both his hands were identical red blades. Behind him intimidated me the most. There were two fiery swords on his back, chained with rusted out chains and the chains also tied up a mini skeleton.

I gritted my teeth in an attempt to stop my trembling legs and my sweating palms, however it just kept coming. I was really intimidated from this guy. I whispered, "you're...Luther?" Is he a monster? That was my first impression: he was a monster.

Luther smirked as he ignored me and without turning to his key-wielder, he said, "are you seriously telling me to defeat this human? You sure give me such boring missions."

He emphasized the word 'human' very heavily, telling me that he himself is not human. I asked quietly, "what are you? A monster?" I backed away, only slightly. I don't want to show Luther nor the fiery-haired girl that I was afraid and wanted to retreat, wanted to run until they were completely out of my sight.

He didn't reply as he lunged toward me, his blades outstretched in front of him. Luckily I managed to dodge the blades...just barely. He cut a little of my hair with his blades.

The fiery haired girl grinned as she said, "a human defeating a god? Heh...I'd like to see you try."

"And that's what I'll do...!" I replied as I put up a barrier within me made of crystal and lunged toward Luther.

* * *

><p>I hope you have a good rest of your break! See you later!<p>

-Animefave1


	11. 1-10: Festival of the Gods

**Chapter 1, Part 10: Festival of the Gods  
><strong>

_No OC, but a battle!_

* * *

><p>Abilene made her way out of the cave and walked around for a little. The rest were on her heels. She walked until she stopped at an unusual sight. She knelt down and inspected it: a rock that was extremely hot. Abilene knew it was hot because she touched it and then it ended up burning her palm. The pain this gave off reminded her of the time when they fought that Fire Magician. What was his name?<p>

Her inspection was interrupted when a feminine voice was heard from probably a few meters away. She couldn't hear the voice, though. She turned toward her companions as she asked, "did you hear that? That voice?" She asked with a tight voice.

All of them nodded at the same time. Abilene stood up from where she was and walked toward the voice. However, she made a wrong step and ended up stepping and breaking a stick, making a _crunch _sound. The voice stopped, and Abilene felt two dagger glares in her direction.

Lin narrowed her eyes as she raised her staff. Fire started surrounding the orb in the center and she mouthed something that Abilene couldn't catch. She then threw the ball of fire toward the silhouette of a girl and a boy, who looked like he was knocked unconscious. Abilene quietly made her way behind the two figures so she could see them clearly. The boy then struck my memory. He was the boy whom attacked her on her way back to the cave. The Fire Magician. What's he doing in a place like this?

Abilene then made her way back to see whether the fire ball Lin threw affected the girl. To her dismay, all the girl did was hold her hand out in front of her and _caught _the fiery ball as if it was just a normal beach ball or something. The girl then brought it right back to Lin and the others, however it seemed to have more power in it as it flew right back.

All of them ended up screaming and then a huge wind blew due to the force of the fire ball hitting the ground. They all ended up flying to some place, and that's when Abilene lost consciousness, just for a little while. When she opened her eyes, she realized the girl who deflected Lin's fire ball was right in front of her, and glaring at her with eyes like hell fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Abilene P.O.V.<strong>

"Who are you!?" I shouted. The girl in front of me had layered red hair that went down to her waist. She had orange or red eyes...they were mixed together, more like that. She wore a dress with warm colors: red, orange and yellow that was a little blinding and can be dizzy to look at with all the mix of colors. She wore orange boots going to her knees.

She smirked as she replied, "I don't need to tell my name." She grabbed a red key as the tip glowed a golden color as she sliced the air. Immediately after that motion a red magic circle appeared. Red particles seemed to float up and eventually formed into a figure. When the particles separated and disappeared, it revealed a boy most likely older than me: He had orange hair, black sclera and bloody red eyes, black armor and in both his hands were identical red blades. Behind him intimidated me the most. There were two fiery swords on his back, chained with rusted out chains and the chains also tied up a mini skeleton.

I gritted my teeth in an attempt to stop my trembling legs and my sweating palms, however it just kept coming. I was really intimidated from this guy. I whispered, "you're...Luther?" Is he a monster? That was my first impression: he was a monster.

Luther smirked as he ignored me and without turning to his key-wielder, he said, "are you seriously telling me to defeat this human? You sure give me such boring missions."

He emphasized the word 'human' very heavily, telling me that he himself is not human. I asked quietly, "what are you? A monster?" I backed away, only slightly. I don't want to show Luther nor the fiery-haired girl that I was afraid and wanted to retreat, wanted to run until they were completely out of my sight.

He didn't reply as he lunged toward me, his blades outstretched in front of him. Luckily I managed to dodge the blades...just barely. He cut a little of my hair with his blades.

The fiery haired girl grinned as she said, "a human defeating a god? Heh...I'd like to see you try."

"And that's what I'll do...!" I replied as I put up a barrier within me made of crystal and lunged toward Luther. I don't know if this is enough, I highly doubt it is even near enough, however, all I need to do is defeat a god. I won't let my pride nor the others' pride be crushed by someone like _him._

* * *

><p><strong>Vivian P.O.V.<strong>

_Even though she claims she specializes in water...what is this power? _I tried again and created a tornado in hopes of blowing the girl in front of me away. _Where are the others? Am I alone...? Do I have to fight like this...no one around, nothing useful around?_

"That won't work twice against me!" The girl said as she created a water barrier, making the tornado diminish. Her defense looked low...she had her breasts covered with blue silk. Okay, let me make this description quick, she looked like some gypsy with a transparent ribbon in both her hands and the ribbon arched over her. Also her left eye was closed for some odd reason.

"If wind magic won't work against someone like you, then I'll just use my sword alone!" I shouted as I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at the water girl.

The water girl grinned as she stated, "now this is getting interesting." Her hand lingered toward her waist and she reached into her pocket and her fingers entwined around a sky blue key as she shouted, "now it's my turn!"

She sliced the key down and the tip glowed, and then a blue magic circle appeared on the ground right in front of me. Blue particles then clumped together, eventually forming into a figure. The particles then dissipated and revealed a girl with light pink hair with light blue tips. She had both her eyes closed and her fingers from both hands entwined together, as if she was praying. She had light skin tone, though not exactly pale, and had on a white dress with blue tips that covered her feet. She also had silver armor from her breasts down to her waist, and golden armor covering her shoulders and her neck. On the shoulders' armor was a blood red jewel that was implanted on the armor. She also wore a cape (or it looks like a cape) and it consisted of mostly white, however also had blue and purple jewels on the cape. She had a golden ribbon sash that was so long that four strips were hanging on the sides, each one had a huge red jewel near the edge. She wore a crown that was mostly red with gold decor and on the very top was a dark purple jewel shaped somewhat like an egg. She had huge angel wings and surrounding her were two rings of water criss-crossing each other.

...She was really intimidating me right now.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Phee. Tyrant Goddess Phee." She replied, "I don't even know why I'm introducing myself to such inferior species." She sighed.

"What. Did. You. Say...!?" I gritted my teeth, attempting to restrain myself so she could keep going. I was at least nicer to her than she was to me.

She indeed repeated what she said, "I said: I don't even know why I'm introducing myself to such inferior species."

I looked blankly at her and pointed at her saying, "you take me very literally."

She clenched her teeth as she stated, "enough chit-chat." She opened her eyes (the color was red, a very bloody red) and she raised her hands as the water glowed and seemed to form into one into her hands. The water then disappeared and then ice surrounded me in all directions.

She then went back to her initial position, as if nothing had happened at all. Now _that _annoyed the crap out of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Rollun P.O.V.<strong>

"If you're not going to attack, then would you like me to take the first move?" She was a completely unemotional girl: the only emotion she had on her face this whole entire time so far was smiling. All she did was smile, and it really gives me the chills, her smile. She seemed to have a dress shirt under a dark green loose tank top. She wore a light green skirt with a green sash and on the bow was a flower. She had light green hair and was pulled into a side-ponytail. She also had leafy green eyes.

"Celestial Magician, am I correct?" I stated, "then I have a little request, mind hearin' it out?" I stated almost monotonously.

She replied, "okay."

"I want to battle one of your Spirits."

She replied, "fine with me." She grabbed a seaweed green key and sliced the air and then a green magic circle appeared. A girl probably younger than me appeared before me. She wore a red and pink dress, had dark green hair with white highlights and pink tips. She had pointed fingernails and in her left hand she held some kind of rapier. She had a black sclera and light pink irises. Her lower part of her body seemed to merge with a big humongous carnivorous plant.

I smiled as I thought to myself: _Well, this is going to be an interesting battle._

"Nalmika." The girl behind the carnivorous plant girl stated.

"'Nalmika?'" I repeated.

"That's her name."

So I'll be facing Nalmika...this will be quite an interesting battle.

"Rollun. I specialize in dice magic." I held up a few pieces of dice as I said, "I'm not holdin' back any longer."

"Glad to hear it, now let's start, shall we?" Nalmika grinned.

"Yup. We'll start. Right here, right now." Both of us smiled as we lunged toward each other.

* * *

><p><strong>? P.O.V.<br>**

I felt this power. A strong power.

_The Fire that burns within, and leaves the world in ashes, a fiery maniac, _

_she may be called._

_The pureness of Water, which can take the body too,_

_will leave her victim_

_in an icy pit._

_The Earth sleeps within her arms,_

_her legs, her head as well._

_The tree, the ground, the bushes, the swamps,_

_all will do to beat the victim _

_to a pulp, yes that is._

_The Thunder sparks within_

_the arms and legs_

_as fast as the lightning,_

_as clever as the wind._

_Where thunder is heard, the chant is heard,_

_the only remnants is your bones, that is._

_The holiness of light_

_which sweeps the darkness_

_from Hell to Heaven._

_The seraph call_

_is not to be heard_

_however is to be seen_

_by the victim indeed_

_The darkness that is always there_

_The abyss that feeds on the sins_

_There is no place to go _

_except your hellish crime_

_Come one, come all,_

_to your eternal home_

_Your very own home where you suffer all day long_

_When these are combined they make a festival_

_The Festival of the Gods_

_Amuse them_

_Entertain them_

_by going to war_

_all the bloodshed will go far,_

_for the Festival of the Gods_

_begins here and now._

Soon...the Festival will begin. Blood will be shed, for the six have already combined their powers.

It can't be helped now. After all, there is no way to stop it, until they are satisfied. If they ever have any satisfaction.

_The Goddess of Creation, Maxwell_

_Cardes the Malevolent_

_The Divine Emperor, Zevalhua_

_Alfa Dilith..._

_...are you satisfied?_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: <strong>So how was it? Good? Bad? Anyhow, I don't have much to say here, other than the other half (Thunder, Light and Dark) battles will be in the next chapter, so if you're wondering about the poem, it's some...let's see...'prophecy', maybe. Also if you're not familiar with Brave Frontier's Zevalhua and Alfa Dilith, there the real bad guys in the actual game, however you'll find out more about them later. If you're wondering who the **? **is, that...I'll have to leave you guys hanging.**  
><strong>

Anyways, favorite if you like it, follow for more updates, and review and tell me how you feel!

-Animefave1


	12. Another Notice!

Okay just a few words, apparently: I published a new story called the Blush of Dawn and so I'll be working on that story for a little bit, so **for now **this story will be a little bit on hold, however after I get up to about 5 chapters (maybe?) then I'll get right back to this story! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
